The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound represented by the following general formula: ##STR1## wherein .sup.1 R denotes the residual group formed by removing the OH group of 1 position from xylose, or its pharmaceutically acceptable salt selected from the group consisting of its Na, K, Mg, Ca and Al salts.
The inventors of the present invention, during the course of searching chemical compounds having antitumor activity, have found that chemical compounds represented by the above-mentioned formula (1) have a number of physiological activities such as blood sugar-reducing activity, antihypertensive activity, blood lipid-reducing activity, antiinnflammatory activity and central nerve-depressing activity in addition to its antitumor activity.
Although the above-mentioned aminobenzoic acid derivatives are known compounds, no report has been found on the physiological activity of the compounds.
"Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XIX. Preparation of anthranilic acid N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2001 i." and "Inoue, et al. N-Glycosides. XXV. Paper chromatography of N-glycosides., Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 48 (1954), Column 2003 a." disclose the chemical syntheses of the compounds which are the active ingredients of the pharmaceutical composition of the present invention. However, there is no utility disclosed in this prior arts and no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".
Furthermore, although U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,689 discloses a p-aldimino benzoic ester and a composition for protecting the human skin from erythema producing rals, the composition comprising a solution of p-aldimino benzoic ester, there is no teaching of pharmaceutical "dosage unit forms".